User talk:Colonel Cash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nerf Wiki! Great to have you aboard the team! I'll show you around. Captain RileyLet's Talk - July 5 Viper Squad Cash, post this pic next to the Section "My Squad". Her it is -> Captain RileyLet's Talk I probably wont get a new Nerf Gun, but Im on the Wiki right now. lol Captain RileyLet's Talk - July 7 Battle Time Hey Cpt. Riley, can you come to my house? Were going to have a Nerf War. Gve me a call. Cash Out - July 6 You sent the message to yourself Cash, but you'll learn the ways of the Wiki. Captain RileyLet's Talk - July 6 Captain Hey Cpt. Riley can you come to my house? were going to have a nerf war. give me a call Answer your phone. - Cash Out July 6 You already sent that. Lol Captain RileyLet's Talk - July 7 Modding Hey Cash, great job on the battlefield today. Did you mod any guns yet? Tell me if you did. Also, I read that the Longshot can be modded to shoot over 100 feet. We gotta learn how. Captain RileyLet's Talk - July 6 Wiki Just got on. I just woke up a minute ago. Captain RileyLet's Talk - July 7 Editing Nice work on editing, I fixed a few typos though.Captain RileyLet's Talk - July 7 Reviews I see you put reviews on evry page, almost every page I mean. Captain RileyLet's Talk - July 7 Buzz Saw There is a Buzz Saw page, it is just called Nerf Buzzsaw. I dont know why but that is what it is called. Captain RileyLet's Talk - July 8 Reviews Put all your reviews on this page, Gun Reviews. Also, here is a list of N-Strike guns that need reviews. Deploy CS-6 *Hornet AS-6Hornet AS-6 *Scout IX-3 *Rapid Fire AS-20 *Reflex IX-1 *Secret Strike AS-1 Geuss What! I am now an Admin! I have special powers now! P.S. Are you buying Call of Duty: Black Ops. If you want more info on it, click here. It is for the Wii. I think its going to be awesome. go to YouTube and search demos. You get to hijack a helicoper in it. P.S.S. You should buy Call of Duty: World at war for the Wii. It's a nice game. Has an awesome campaign. Nazi Zombies isn't on the Wii Version, but It could be later. You should play World at War before Black Ops. P.S.S.S. We got to play Nerf soon. Captain Riley 16:07, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Viper Squad Is Viper Squad an actual group or is it made up? Timmah911 05:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) hey hey, if you wanna talk fast, go to the search bar and type "irc". Press "Connect Here"/ Then you will come 2 a page. put down a username and connect. Its like a chatroom. Cpt. RileyLet's Talk 23:50, August 25, 2010 (UTC) No more Nerf I found this really cool blasyer, better than Nerf vulcan. Only 40 bucks.